With the improvement of people's living standards, vehicles are widely used as travel tools. Thus, the driving safety of the vehicles cannot be ignored. For example, in the normal driving process of a vehicle, if the vehicle suddenly avoids an obstacle ahead or the driver suddenly turns the steering wheel, the vehicle will be prone to a rollover accident.